


Phantom of a Chance

by Seishin_Veritas



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seishin_Veritas/pseuds/Seishin_Veritas
Summary: “You really did it this time Plasmius” Danny said to Vlad as he dogged another ectoblast.“I don’t expect you to understand my reasons, Daniel!” The older man replied as he threw pink fire at one of the vehicles on the ground, successfully engulfing it in flames.“What reasons could you possibly have to steal from the Guys in White?!” Danny yelled back at the other halfa, turning intangible to avoid another one of their attacks.Their aim really was starting to improve.”As I have already told you before, you wouldn’t understand it so I see no reason in explaining.” Vlad said before going back to ignoring him once again.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Kudos: 21





	Phantom of a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what to put here.  
> So I’ll just say I hope you enjoy!

“You really did it this time Plasmius” Danny said to Vlad as he dogged another ectoblast.

“I don’t expect you to understand my reasons, Daniel!” The older man replied as he threw pink fire at one of the vehicles on the ground, successfully engulfing it in flames.

“What reasons could you _possibly_ have to steal from the Guys in White?!” Danny yelled back at the other halfa, turning intangible to avoid another one of their attacks.

Their aim really was starting to improve.

”As I have already told you before, you wouldn’t understand it so I see no reason in explaining.” Vlad said before going back to ignoring him once again.

Danny sighed.

_I really wanted to get a good grade on that English test tomorrow. Not dealing with Plasmius’s schemes._

Unlike most nights, Danny really wasn’t in a fighting mood. He was just, in a lack of better term, exhausted. Tomorrow was Friday and there was an English test he really wanted to pass. He made an agreement with Mr. Lancer that if he passed it with an A, then he would drop all the tests that Danny had missed or failed and allow him to take them when he was ready. 

Danny never would’ve guessed that Mr Lancer cared so much for his students.

Then to top it all off as a horrible week, there’s been ghosts attacking him non stop. Like don’t they have anything better to do? So instead of being able to study or do his homework (which he might add is what he has been doing all night to make up for not being able to do it in the day) He had to fight all these stupid ghosts so they wouldn’t hurt the people in Amity.

Danny’s thoughts were interrupted by a terrified shout.

”DANIEL _MOVE_!”

The teenager turned to the voice that had yelled out his name, before his stomach felt like it was being ripped out. 

Oh wait...

His stomach actually was being ripped out.

The one of the members of the Guys in White had shot him while he was distracted. 

Danny’s emerald colored eyes glanced down to where the pain was, his stomach was not visible. All he could see was a glowing green substance leaking out from where his stomach should’ve been.

Then everything in his vision blacked out for what seemed like an eternity as well as no time passing at all.

The next thing that the teenager saw was that he was no longer in the air but he was now in one of the alleyways that he was just flying above.

—————————————————————

Vlad Masters was having a pretty good day. He woke up to his personal chef making his favorite breakfast. He was finally over a cold he had obtained at a charity event.

And of course, he managed to steal the Power-Cell that the Guys in White had been working on. 

The piece of technology was astounding. It took ectoplasmic energy and converted it into any type of energy that one could want. To top it all off you barley needed any ectoplasm to get it going.

It really truly was an amazing thing.

But then his day started to go down hill when the Guys in White had noticed he had stolen the Power-Cell. 

Now, normally this wouldn’t have been of any concerns or cause any issues. He was one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. 

However, Danny Phantom was not one of the most powerful ghosts in existence.

That could be proven by how he was bleeding out in an alleyway surrounded by government agents.

Plasmius blanched. He knew what would happen if the Guys in White got ahold of Daniel. He may not like the boy but he didn’t wish such a fate on him. 

Maddie would be broken at the loss of her son as well. He would never want to do that to her.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard an agonizing scream, Plasmius quickly looked towards the sound of the unpleasant noice and gasped. 

The Guys in White had put his little badger in an ectoplasmic eletric net and continued to shock him to the point where his ghost form could destabilize.

Vlad quickly shot bursts of dark pink energy from his hands towards them as he flew down to get closer to Daniel. 

One of the agents noticed him getting closer. “Wisconsin Ghost. Ghost under file 1103672. I must take you into custody. Surrender yourself at once.” He told the billionaire in a voice that was void of emotion. 

“Ahhh Gentleman.” Vlad started with his reply. “If you don’t release the Ghost Boy at once I’m afriad I must take action that would result in severe injury”

”Under the Ecto Agreement Act section 1b sub column K-9. I must inform you that any ghost that we find we have the right to take action in any way that we deem necessary” The Agent responded once more in a voice devoid of emotion. Yet this time there was a hint of a sadistic glee in his voice at the thought of the experiments that he would be able to do. 

“Very well then...I did give you a fair warning gentleman” Plasmius told them. His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red. 

Before any of the agents could even move to grab their ecto weapons, Plasmius was already on the offensive. 

Dark pink energy burst from his hands as he launched it at point blank range, injuring them severely with horrible burns. But they would not die from their injuries.

All the Agents ran up to Plasmius and surrounded him in a circle, before they all started to fire their ecto guns at once. A large explosion occurred, and smoke filled the air. When the sky was once again clear Plasmius was no longer there.

”That’ll teach that Ghost that he should not defy us” One of the agents scoffed.

”Oh really. You, need to teach me not to defy...you?” 

That was the last thing any of the agents heard before they all lost consciousness due to horrible burns that were inflicted on them in the next few seconds.

Vlad Plasmius regained his invisibility. He was standing in the middle of the road surrounded by all the fallen agents. 

_It seems like that these idiots had passed out due to the severity of their injuries. Serves them right for what they did to Daniel._

_..._

_Daniel!_

The older man immediately flew towards the alleyway that his little badger lay injured.

Vlad gasped at what he saw in the damp alleyway when he reached it.

Daniel lay on his back in his human form surrounded by a dark red substance that submerged his body, as well as the concrete. It was mixed with a glowing green liquid that was splattered across the ground. Probably from when he fell out of the sky.

One of his arms was twisted at a concerning angle and one could see part of his bone sticking out.

It was a terrible sight. 

Vlad quickly flew towards the boy until he was directly next to him, getting on his knees he put his hand towards Danny’s neck to check for a pulse. Ignoring the wet feeling his pants got as his blood soaked into them.

Just what did they hit the boy with?!

Vlad sighed in relief when he found a pulse. Good, he wasn’t fully dead.

 _Yet._ A dark voice whispered in the back of his mind.

”V-Vlad...?”

The man in question quickly looked down and found tired blue eyes staring back at him. 

“W-Why are you here...?” The teenager weakly questioned.

Surely the boy didn’t think that he would leave him to die?

Did Daniel really think that low of him?

“Surely Daniel, you didn’t think that I would leave you at the mercy of those idiots did you?”

The billionaires heart sunk at the lack of reply.

Not that he would ever admit it though.

Vlad sighed. He really should get the boy medical attention in his lab. Daniels wounds were not enough to kill him, but they were pretty serious and could leave a lot of damage to him if it was not treated properly.

He really should take him to his lab now.

Reaching his arms underneath his “nephew” The billionaire picked him up into his arms.

“Wait Plasmius what are you doing?! Put me down!” Danny protested as he struggled in the older mans grip.

Vlad rolled his eyes. “Daniel I am trying to help you. You have a horrid injury to your stomach and if it is not properly attended to there will be serious consequences.”

After Vlad said this he took off his cape and pressed it against the wound.

“I don’t care! I can deal with it myself you fruitloop. Now put me down!”

The teenager said trying to push the cape off of himself.

Vlad however, just ignored him and took off to the sky and begin to fly to his mansion.

As soon he took off into the sky he felt his little badgers struggling begin to get weaker. Curiously, Vlad looked down to where he was. Daniel appeared to be looking at the stars.

“I didn’t know you had an interest in the stars Daniel.” Vlad asked curiously.

Danny glanced at him suspiciously. “Yeah...I love the stars”

Vlad just hummed in reply.

“You know...I can get you any job regarding space that you could dream of. I am one of the main funders for NASA after all.”

The teenagers eyes lit up the moment he said that.

“R-Really?! That would be so cool-“

Danny cut off what he was saying as he realized one major problem.

You need straight A’s to be able to get into any space program as a career.

He only had just barley been passing his classes. If not failing them.

“Actually I don’t need your help with anything Plasmius.” The teenager spat.

Vlads expression twitched.

“How curious Daniel...You seemed awfully happy about the opportunity only a moment ago...”

Danny cut him off. “I don’t need to speak to you about any of this. For all I know you’d make an evil scheme out of whatever I say.”

Vlad frowned.

“Well either way, we have arrived at my house.”

He could’ve sworn he heard the younger mumble “this is a mansion not a house you fruitloop..”

Fazing inside the mansion, Vlad flew down to his topic secrete lab. 


End file.
